Forgive Me
by xania88
Summary: Thirty years after the final battle, Ron remembers what he lost and what effect it had on him...[COMPLETE]


**Forgive Me**

He had it all. Money, power, looks, fame and a happy family. But one thing was missing from his life. One thing that reminded him of his past. His skeleton in the closet. 

It had been thirty years since that infamous and much dreaded battle had taken place, but, in his memory, it was still fresh and painful. Time is the greatest healer of wounds...while this may be true, but, not in his case. The wounds were still raw. Not even one day went by without remembering her death. He couldn't forget her face, her lifeless and glassy eyes which used to be full of life. It was particularly hard to forget, considering that she had died in his very arms. He remembered the feel of her in his arms. He remembered her last words, whispered with so much of love and passion that it made him want to weep out at his loss. It was entirely his fault. He had killed her. He still remembered their last row. It had been the biggest one ever. He remembered how blinded by jealousy he had been...how unreasonable it was. 

"I am your girlfriend Ron...how can you even think that I would cheat on you with Harry?! That is the most ridiculous accusation I've ever heard!!! Harry is nothing but a brother to me!" She tried to explain to him for the umpteenth time.

"I saw you two hugging in the hallway Hermione, don't lie to me. It's okay. I understand...you need a better bloke than me." He turned his back to her, trying to hide his obvious jealousy and hurt. He blinked away the unshed tears and started walking away.

"I love you Ron. I don't need any other man in the world. You are the only one for me." Her voice was straining on those few words and was shaking with misery. "You don't see it now but, one day you will know that you are the only man who I want to be with."

What a fool he had been to walk away from her. He should've known that Harry would never think of Hermione as anything else but a sister he never had. It had hurt him to see them hugging. He had been feeling insecure from a few days. Everyone knew that the battle was going to start soon and he had felt overshadowed and insecure as Harry's sidekick. Harry was in the limelight most of the time and he had seen him and _his _Hermione together more than a few times. At first, he just dismissed it. But, as the D-day came nearer, his old insecurities came rushing back. His mind played tricks on him and he just assumed that Hermione, like everyone else, wanted to be with someone famous like Harry. Pious thoughts filled his head and his friendship with Harry came to an end. He remembered the few words shared between the two former friends before the Final Battle. Harry had wished him luck and had walked on. Hermione had followed Harry after regarding him for a few minutes. His heart broke every time their eyes had locked and he knew that Hermione had been right. He knew that she loved him and not Harry. He made up his mind to confess his love to her if they all survived after the battle and also resolved to make amends with Harry.

The battle had been a very bloody one and many lives had been lost from both the sides. Harry had been magnificent and had fought like his enemy's counterpart. Hermione had been impressive too. Harry had protected Hermione at every stage but even when he was not there, she had held her own very bravely. She would still be alive if it wasn't for him. Ron .B. Weasley. He had distracted her. She had been fighting Malfoy Sr. when a yell from him had distracted her. He had shouted 'I Love You' to her at that time because he had realized her importance and wanted to yell it out to her and the whole world as soon as possible. As soon as she had looked his way, Malfoy Sr. had pulled off the killing curse. _Avada Kedavra. _Those two words had snatched _his_ Hermione's life and her love from him. He ran to her before she fell to the rough and bloodstained ground.

"Hermione..." He whispered whilst trying to hold on to her and prevent her from slipping away from him.

"I Love You Ron." She gasped with all the energy she could muster. "I Love You." She then slipped into a deep sleep from which, he knew, that she would never wake up again. 

"I know. Please forgive me, Hermione." He whispered half-heartedly, oblivious of the dead bodies falling around him and the cheer that rose on Voldemort's fall.

The battle had ended with Harry burying Voldemort forever. He had made amends with him after getting over the shock of losing Hermione. Harry had been very sad to lose Hermione too but he got over it eventually.

Today, Harry was happily married with his baby sister, Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Potter and had a cute son, who looked exactly like him. Ginny was also expecting another child in two months time. Ron had been fortunate enough to find love in Juliet Rosenberg, his wife, and was now blessed with three little Weasleys of his own. Even though Juliet had been the ideal wife for him, he could not forget her. Hermione. J. Granger was the one and only love of his life and he could not forget her. Her face haunted him at night and deprived him of the much needed sleep. He knew that there was only way to put those demons to rest. Once and for all.

He looked at the picture of his happy and smiling family and his eyes lingered on Jane, his daughter, who was the closest to him. His eyes then rested on his son, Gerard, who was a lot like his mother but he had the same characteristic Weasley hair. His eldest son, Alan, was much like the twins, which was very obvious since he had spent half his childhood learning tricks and getting thoroughly spoilt by Fred and George. Lastly, his eyes rested on his wife. Juliet was a petite and a beautiful woman and she had been very good for him. She had supported him and had stood by him every moment that he could remember of their eight years of marriage. They had had their troubles and fights but they hadn't lasted. But no matter what, he always found himself comparing her to Hermione against his wishes. It wasn't fair on her. 

He had to do it now. There was no other time for it. He knew that his family would get over the shock. He looked at the picture for the last time.

"Please forgive me for doing this. I love you all." He whispered, just before pointing his wand to his heart and murmuring those two words which would free him of this pain and take him to his Hermione. He knew that she would be waiting for him. They would be together once again.

_~fin~_

_****_

_Disclaimer- All the characters are owned by J.K.Rowling, only the plot is my own. If bearing any resemblance to any situation, it is just co-incidental and not intentional. Please read and review. Criticism is appreciated. Thanks...watch out for my next fic! _


End file.
